Kind hearted
by JokersJustice
Summary: J'onn J'onzz has plans for Christmas? Or so Superman says. Flash isn't convinced and decides to see for himself.


**Authors Note: **_Alright, well. I cranked this out pretty quickly. Wrote it last night at like two in the morning before retiring to bed. I hope you guys like it! I like it despite its…oh you know, obvious flaws. Merry Christmas and Happy Hanukah everybody! Or Yule or whatever it is you celebrate. _

Kind hearted

Flash paused near the transporter pad where his fellow Justice Leaguers were waiting to transport back to Earth to their respective cities and towns to celebrate Christmas with their friends and families. He glanced around before zipping over to stand besides Superman. "Yo Supes. Where's J'onn? Is he going to Smallville with you again this year?" He asked with a smile as he caught the older mans attention. Superman smiled and shook his head.

"Nope, not this year. J'onn said he appreciated the invite but that he already had plans."

Flash's brows furrowed behind his mask. "And I'm sure he's up in the control room arguing with Batman about staying here through the Holidays."

Flash nodded still a bit urked by the fact that J'onn supposedly had plans and he didn't know about them. He knew about _everybody's_ plans! "Anyway, I'll see you in a couple of days. Have a Merry Christmas Flash." Superman said with a light pat on the speedsters shoulder before stepping onto the transporter. Flash waved.

"Yeah, you to Supes. Say hi to your folks for me. Oh and Lois!" Once Superman disappeared Flash quickly ran up to the control room.

"J'onn." He called as he slipped through the sliding door. He paused as Batman glanced at him from the control chair. "Oh. Where's J'onn?" He asked curiously. He always felt a little uncomfortable when alone with Batman. The older man always managed to creep him out.

"He's preparing for his holiday. As you should be."

Flash could take a hint.

"Oh, well okay then. Bye, have a good uh, Christmas." And without waiting for a reply he probably wouldn't receive he fled the control room and headed towards the personal quarters.

Flash skidded to a halt outside of the Martian's personal quarters and knocked sharply. The door slid open revealing the tall green skinned alien. Flash smiled brightly and tilted his head to the side. "Hey. So uh," he scratched the back of his head, nicking his wrist a bit on the pointed lightening bolts that decorated his mask. "Supes said you had plans for Christmas?"

"That is what I told Superman."

Flash's eyes widened and he dropped his hand to his side.

"You don't have plans?"

"No."

"You liked?"

"I implied that I plans. It was very kind for him to invite me to join him and his family again but I did not wish to inconvenience them again for another year. Besides, Superman's cousin is going to be there."

Flash gaped at the Martian for several long seconds. He couldn't believe that the Martian had lied. Let alone to Superman. He shook his head trying to clear his mind.

"So, wait. You don't have plans?"

"I do not."

Flash was completely aghast. He was almost as horrified as he'd been he previous year when J'onn had stated that Christmas had no meaning for him. He glanced around quickly before tacking the front of his mask and pushing it back off of his face and head. His ginger hair ruffled out in all different directions and he gazed up at the taller male.

"So, what? Were you just going to stay here? Cause, I'm pretty sure Bats would notice."

"I was going to go down to Earth."

"Aaaand?"

"And wait out the holidays."

Wally pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head before taking a step forward and resting a hand on the Martian's shoulder.

"Look, why don't you come with me?"

The Martian cocked his eyes slightly.

"Would that not disturb you and your family?"

Wally rolled his eyes and waved a hand.

"What family? I'm not visiting my folks. And since John and Hawk Girl are you know…together now, it's not like I have anyone to hang out with." He smiled and stepped back pulling his mask back on. "So me and you can spend Christmas together."

* * *

><p>Flash and J'onn arrived in Central City at five-thirty-six PM. Upon entering his apartment Flash quickly zipped around the place picking up any mess he may have left behind the last time he'd been there, apologizing as he closed the door behind J'onn who looked around. Of course, the Martian saw nothing deserving an apology but he said nothing. "So uh, I haven't really had much time to uh, decorate or anything so I just got a tree and a few decorations. There are boxes over there by the T.V. I just haven't gotten around to pulling out anymore decorations." Flash shifted his weight from foot to foot feeling a bit awkward. J'onn was the first person from the Justice League besides GL to be in his home. He knew that the Martian did not have a home on Earth to call his own but still, he felt a little awkward. As though J'onn would judge him. "I know it's not much, last place was a lot better but uh, it works you know?"<p>

"No need to feel so uncomfortable. It is nice." J'onn stated simply as he looked around. He eyed the Christmas tree for a moment before his eyes glowed yellow. The cord for the lights was encased in yellow and floated up into the air before plugging into the light socket. The multicolored lights on the tree lit up and cast the ever darkening apartment in soft glows.

Smiling and put slightly at ease Flash motioned down the hall. "I'm going to go change." And he disappeared down the hall. J'onn looked around the living room before his gaze rested on the box of unopened decorations.

Wally rummaged in his top drawer pulling out a golden ring and setting it atop the dresser. He then pulled out a pair of underwear, pajama bottoms and a simple white T-shirt. He quickly peeled out of his uniform and dumped it in the dirty hamper. He also pulled off the pair of small tight underpants he wore with his costume; also dumping them in the hamper. Pulling on his underwear and pajamas he quickly returned to the living room only to find the entire living room decorated. "Wow." He breathed green eyes wide. Glowing lights decorated his windows and the fire place was decorated with holly, tinsel and what suspiciously looked to be an old stalking his aunt Iris had made him. "J'onn, you did all of this? Just while I was gone?" He entered the living room looking at all of the lights and decorations with a child like appreciation. "I wasn't even gone that long."

J'onn offered a small smile.

"Since I have no gift for you, perhaps this will suffice?"

Wally looked up at Martian and beamed.

"Are you kidding? J'onn, just the fact that you're spending Christmas with me is gift enough! I should be the one apologizing since I don't have a gift for you!"

* * *

><p>After a simple order in dinner of Chinese food and listening to a Christmas special on the radio J'onn and Flash sat together on the sofa watching the twinkling lights on the tree, cups of hot chocolate and a plate of Oreos in hand. Drinking down the last of his hot chocolate Wally set his mug on the floor before leaning back with a sigh. He felt warm and lethargic. He rarely felt comfortable when he wasn't moving around, but when he felt like this he didn't mind. It was nice to slow down once in awhile. Mostly when it wasn't forced, just his bodies choice.<p>

With a stifled yawn Wally stretched and scooted down on the sofa a bit smiling contently. He liked Christmas but he never had anyone to spend it with. He would usually go to the Orphanage and spend the holidays with the children but a flue epidemic was keeping him away. He'd called and informed the children that he would be there on the twenty-six, flue or no flue. He smiled and with heavy eyes leaned a little closer to J'onn who was a constant source of warmth. "Would you be terribly insulted if I left for a little while tomorrow?" He mumbled sleepily.

J'onn eyed the tired ginger leaning against his shoulder. "Not at all. Do you have a previous engagement?"

"Oh, no not really. Its just, every year I go down to this Orphanage see, and I ask the kids what they want for Christmas and I get it for them." he smiled sleepily. "It's great, seeing their faces light up. Best feeling in the world." He scooted closer to the Martian and sighed contently as he drifted into sleep.

J'onn watched Wally as his breathing grew deeper and slower. He smiled. Wally was an extraordinary young man J'onn thought. From what J'onn knew of he ginger speedster life wasn't exactly overly kind to him. And yet, J'onn couldn't picture Wally as truly hating anyone. He was to kind hearted. J'onn smiled to himself as his eyes glowed yellow. All of the lights flickered out and the door and windows locked. Shifting ever so slightly J'onn stood, Wally in his arms. He could have easily lifted Wally with his telekinetic abilities, but he couldn't quite bring himself to do so. He carried the sleeping ginger down the hall to the single bedroom and tucked him in. "Merry Christmas." He said quietly before leaving the bedroom and the sleeping red head.

It was a quieter Christmas than the last, but just as blessed. J'onn was grateful that Flash had invited him to join him for Christmas. Perhaps he would, if invited, join the red speedster for the holidays again in the future.

**Authors Note: **_Okay so I did actually write this on Christmas eve. But I've been busy with family and haven't had the time to upload it till now. Sorry 'bout that. _


End file.
